Hermione's Secret
by LiLHermioneG35
Summary: Hermione is acting very strange, and Harry and Ron don’t know why. One day Hermione disappears without a trace of where she is. Dumbledore has left for a meeting with the Minister of Magic, and they are searching frantically for Hermione, with nobody’
1. Default Chapter

Hermione's Secret Summary: Hermione is acting very strange, and Harry and Ron don't know why. One day Hermione disappears without a trace of where she is. Dumbledore has left for a meeting with the Minister of Magic, and they are searching frantically for Hermione, with nobody's help, except for their friends form their dormitory. Will they ever find Hermione? If so, where will she be?  
  
Chapter 1: Whats wrong with Hermione?  
  
"The little voice in my head won't let me forget The little voice in my head is never mislead"  
  
"Where is that singing coming from?" Harry asked Ron, as he sat down onto his bed.  
"It sounds like its coming from the library."  
Harry and Ron runned off. Heading for the Library, trying to make out which way the singing was coming from. When they reached the library, they saw Hermione (big surprise) sitting at a table with her back faced their way.  
  
"All of these friends are what keep me from making a mess The little voice in my head, just won't let me forgive you"  
  
They heard it again, so they walked over to Hermione, to ask her if she knew where it was coming from, when they noticed that it was Hermione singing.  
  
"Hermione, we've never heard you singing before, you have a beautiful voice."  
  
"Thanks Harry, I am in so much trouble, can you to help me?" "Sure, whatsup? "Ron asked curiously, because he and Harry had always been thee ones needing help. "I just got a letter from my godfather, that my dad was killed by Voldemort, a couple of days ago, so I am totally depressed, and I'm not thinking right, so I haven't been able to do my homework of anything." "Who's your godfather?" Harry asked "Lucius Malfoy, when I was born, he met my parents, when they where walking down the street, and my father was holding me, and he must of noticed that I was a witch, or something, because he threatened my parents that he better be my godfather, or he would kill me, so they made him my godfather, and so now I am way too scared to scared to live with him, but luckily my mom is still alive, to take care of me over the summer, but I miss y dad so much. We were really close, and I loved him so much. "It's ok Hermione, we will let you get through this." "At least you got to say a word to him, unlike me who never said anything but *waaa*." "Thanks you guys."  
  
A/N: What will happen next? If you want to know, then read the next chapter. By the way, call me Margaret, and I MIGHT be able to e-mail you the next chapter, but I will only do this for about 5 people. My e-mail address is LiLHermioneG35@aol.com, but it might be changing soon 


	2. Dumbledore Gone?

Hermione's Secret Summary: Hermione is acting very strange, and Harry and Ron don't know why. One day Hermione disappears without a trace of where she is. Dumbledore has left for a meeting with the Minister of Magic, and they are searching frantically for Hermione, with nobody's help, except for their friends form their dormitory. Will they ever find Hermione? If so, where will she be?  
  
Chapter 2: Dumbledore Gone?  
  
"Harry, Harry, wake up, its 11:00."  
"Groug what *snore*."  
"WAKE UP HARRY!"  
"Ok I'm up, no need to yell."  
"It's Hermione, she's missing. The girls in her dormitory say she isn't there, and she isn't in the library."  
"Lets go!"  
Harry and Ron ran out of the dormitory, and out of the common room. They headed towards the library first. Madam Pince said she hadn't been there since yesterday, when she was singing.  
Next they went to Professor Vector's room, no one there. They started to run off again, when they heard the singing voice again. It sounded like it was coming from really far away. They looked out the nearest window, and watched as Hermione ran into the forbidden forest.  
"Oh no, Ron, we've got to go tell Dumbledore."  
They ran off in the direction of the stone Gargoyle, and when they got there, they saw Professor McGonagol coming out of the office.  
"What do you need boys?"  
"We need to talk to Dumbledore."Harry panted.  
"I'm sorry, but he has just left for a meeting with the Minister of Magic, but maybe I can help you."  
"It's Hermione, we just watched her running into the Forbidden Forest, from the tower window." "Oh, no." 


End file.
